Mayday
Mayday (also referred to as Chapter 3: Mayday) is the third Zombies map of the "Eternal Despair" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Mayday is set at an overrun aircraft carrier in the midst of its voyage to Europe. The map is split into two main areas, the lower decks of the carrier, consisting of a launch bay, and two large hangars. As part of a hidden easter egg, players can gain access to a hidden arms cache within the first hangar, containing a shipment of usable Tesla Guns from Call of Duty: WWII. A staircase leading up to the runway can be found here. On the runway are several unusable jets, as well as plenty of supply crates. There are a couple of catwalks on the sides of the ship, leading to several platform containing anti-aircraft turrets. The ship's bridge can be accessed by continuing up the staircase all the way to the top. Story The chopper soon lands on an aircraft carrier just off the coast of the United States, which has been converted into a floating safehaven for survivors. As the five reached the hangar bay, which had been turned into a large shelter area, the carrier's captain informs the survivors that the United States has been given permission to sail to Europe, where they will remain until the infection is disposed of in the states. Just before the carrier would set sail, Nictis managed to board, disguising himself as a human. A week into the voyage, Nictis manages to sneak into the cargo hold, where he had stored the Mask of Nictis. Using the mask, Nictis begins another outbreak aboard the ship by turning nearly all of the military personnel and civilians aboard into zombies. As the ship soon fell into chaos, the five heroes attempt to escape, but find themselves stranded on the carrier with the undead hordes. With no other choice, the five proceed to fight for their lives, all while searching for a way off of the vessel. Eventually, the team is able to reach the bridge, where they discover that there was an emergency rubber dinghy inside a compartment within the second hangar. Traveling to the second hangar, they are able to obtain the dinghy and begin to move it towards the aircraft elevator. However, Nictis, still in his human form, appears from the shadows of the room, saying it has been a long time. Nictis transforms back into his original self, startling the heroes. Nictis soon warmly greets Samantha, saying that he had missed "his little girl". Confused, Samantha asks what he was referring to, saying her father was Ludvig Maxis, who had perished in the collapse of the Cursed Realm. Nictis says that Maxis was her father, but reveals that he was merely her adoptive father. Nictis then uses his powers to conjure the departed soul of Maxis, manifesting himself into a small hologram on the palm of Nictis' hand. Maxis then reveals to Samantha the cold truth; she was adopted, saying that he found her just as a newborn on the streets of Germany all alone. Nictis soon explains that she was born in the Cursed Realm, but Nictis deduced that the Cursed Realm was too dangerous to raise her in, so he sent her to Earth to be raised by someone else until Nictis could find a way out of the Cursed Realm himself. Maxis apologizes to Samantha, saying that he wanted to tell her for so long, but was unable to gain the courage to do so. Samantha forgives him, and Nictis peacefully returns his soul to his resting place. Nictis soon tells Samantha that they have to catch up on lost time, grabbing ahold of her arms. Nictis then apologizes to the other four, saying that they have outlived his usefulness to him before snapping his fingers, teleporting away with Samantha. At that moment, the ship begins to explode into pieces as it rapidly sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Throwing the dinghy over the side of the elevator, the team jumps overboard just as the ship explodes completely. As they swim to the dinghy, they watch as the carrier sinks to the bottom of the ocean in a fiery blaze. Climbing aboard, Higgins realizes that Nictis would now be heading to the resting place of the Dark Scepter. Higgins soon mans the helm of the dinghy, saying that it was going to be a long night as the group proceeded to travel northeast. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Other *Tesla Gun (easter egg) Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Survive against the undead and escape the carrier alive. Songs * TBA. Gallery MaydaySpawn.jpg|Spawn. MaydayMainHangar.jpg|Main hangar. Trivia * The layout of the map was inspired by the aircraft carrier featured in Grand Theft Auto Online. Category:Eternal Despair